


The Satellite

by invincibleririwilliams



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibleririwilliams/pseuds/invincibleririwilliams
Summary: TLC Shipweeks Day Two Satellite: Little Cress reminds herself she's just a satellite. Really short drabble





	

She was just a satellite. At least that’s what Little Cress tried to keep in mind. Her programming stopped her from being too rebellious, but the thoughts remained there trapped like flies in a spider’s web. As much as she wished she never thought them at all. Little Cress wasn’t a particularly rebellious satellite, but often ideas flitted across her interface.

She was just a satellite she reminded herself as Big Sister collapsed on her bed after Mistress Sybil left. She couldn’t truly comfort Cress, so instead she did what she was programmed to do. She offered to play another game. That was what she did after Mistress’ particularly draining visits. Interesting 2nd century operas, beautiful ballet videos, or strange workouts were searched and brought up.

“I’m just a satellite” she silently reminded herself as Mistress tied Cress up. As much as she wanted to she couldn’t help. So, she watched as the man Cress had researched- Captain Thorne was tricked, and forced into tying himself. It became a silent chant as the events unfolded. “Just a satellite, just a satellite…”

She worked as fast as possible as Cress attempted to deploy the parachute. Screw being just a satellite, the crash would surely destroy her hard drive. This was her last chance to be useful. She was tired of sitting idly by as Cress suffered. This was her Big Sister after all. She flew through the protocols helping Cress through firewalls.

For a long moment, nothing happened. If Little Cress had a body she would be biting her nails right now. She was already resigned to being destroyed or left behind, but she hoped Cress and the Captain would escape. Finally, Little Cress felt her hard drive slide across the floor. Yes! It had worked. Oh, but they were still coming down too hard, too fast. She realized Cress, and the Captain would make it protected by the bed frame, but her hard drive had no such protection. 

This was it the end. Little Cress remembered how she learned about the human idea of life after death. Sure, maybe it was for humans, but she hoped that with a little faith she’d make it somewhere. Little Cress looked outside as the satellite fell. They’d made it the earth. It was beautiful. Wanting this to be her last view, she put herself in sleep mode knowing she likely never come out. Her last thought was “I am just a satellite”.


End file.
